fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy and Dryad
It was an early thursday morning. This summer had been a very kind one for a time. It brought sunshine, as few clouds as just possible in the sky and an overall just grand time to enjoy life and all that the days had to offer. Things would later take a change for the worse as to turned from rather good and appropriately warm weather to a full out draught. The plant life and good people of Magnolia suffered beneath the suns rampaging light. So a day of dark clouds and sunshine was for once a welcome addition. Many members of the guild Fairy Tail took this moment as an excuse to just hang around inside, enjoy a few drinks and talks of their most recent adventures. But there was one man who did not take part in their pleasantries. In the corner of the bar, one could find a young man in the middle of his excercise as well as going through his mug of delicious alcohol. He would every once in a while scout the bar to see what everyone else was up to. See if anything was changing. Something that did stick out, ever so slightly, was that the Guild Master, Makarov, was walking around all the tables, talking the the members of Fairy Tail while holding a sheet of paper. Zachariah thought nothing of it and returned to his one handed push-ups. A couple of minutes passed before he heard how someone was approaching him. The steps were short and light, so he had a pretty good guess of who it was. He turned his gaze up and what do you know, it was the master standing in front of him. Zachariah jumped to his feet, the four Japanese swords he wore flopping when he did so" Master Makarov, sir" he said respectfully. Makarov gave the newest memeber of Failytail a kind smile" hello there young man. How are you settling in?" Zachariah sat on the floor" good I suppose. The jobs I've done haven't proved to be a challenge though". Makarov's smile grew" you desire to be tested? Then I may have the job for you" he said handing Zachariah the piece of paper. Zachariah took it and read. It was a Flyer detailing that a wealthy mans daughter had been abducted and was offering half a million Jewels for her safe return. Zachariah raised a eyebrow at the generous offer" he is really willing to pay such a price just for the return of his daughter? Sounds like child's play to me" Master Makarov grew stern" it's not as easy as it sounds. We are still in the dark as to who it could have been that has taken her. Perhaps some slavers from Bosco. Their intentions of committing such an act remain unclear, however I doubt they are for the best" Zachariah narrowed his eyes at the flyer, tempted at the offer" so the job involves finding these low lives, busting thief heads in and retrieving the daughter safely. Alright, leave it to me master. This sounds like the perfect training exercise for me" he said. Master Makarov gave Zachariah a disapproving look" are you out of your mind? Until we know for certain what it is that we are up against, I am not willing to send my brats just waltzing into the unknown. I've been asking around the Guild trying to find a volunteer but to no avail." Zachariah was a little put off but hid it" I can handle it." Makarov sighed" I am aware of your skill young man but this isn't a mission where your victory is assured. I have managed to find two volunteers for this job but I need one more." Zachariah handed the flyer back to Makarov" I work alone. I don't need partners". Makarov sighed" young man, that is now how Fairytail works. Everyone here are allies with each other." Zachariah took a deep chug of his alcohol before speaking" I've never been good with allies Master. Every partner I've ever had has proven themselves untrustworthy. Even while I was in Phantom Lord, it was every man for himself." Makarov sat next to Zachariah" I'm well aware of your past. Ive also seen how you have yet to interact with any of the other members of the Guild. Why do you insist on living in isolation?" Zachariah waited before answering" it's how I've always lived sir. It's nothing aganist the Guild, and it's not a matter of disrespect. It's just that I would much rather do things on my own". Makarov put his hand on Zachariah's shoulder" i pity you young man. Because you have allowed your past determine how you live. What you need to learn is that when you live a life of seclusion you limit yourself. However that is something you must learn for yourself. I'll leave you now. I'll just have to find someone else willing to be the third volunteer to take this job". Makarov stood up" you have a good day" he said and started to walk away. Zachariah thought hard as he watched the Guild master walk away before speaking up" wait" then stood. Makarov stopped and turned around. Zachariah sighed" forgive me, I was selfish. I would be honored to accept his job, even if others are coming along". Makarov smiled widely" that's what I like to hear! Alright, follow me and I'll introduce you to the others coming along" Makarov guided Zachariah past all the tables and towards the door. They grabbed an umbrellla each and started to make their way through the city towards the outskirts. Zacharia had little idea where they were heading towards as he had assumed that his partners would be from Fairy Tail. It could still be the case, but why would they meet anywhere else other than the guild hall. But he soon realized where they were heading and what that meant. Rather recently, another guild had moved into Magnolia. A guild named Dryad Locks. They were not exaclty a big name like some of the other guilds that he was familiar with, but they had definitely left their mark in the town. As in that they were pretty much their competition for the local missions. "Master, are we really heading where I think we are?" Zachariah asked. "If you think we are heading to the dryads, then you are correct. I have had some time to talk to their guild master about this special mission, and we have agreed that we are to share it and it's rewards. You will be accompanied by two of his own mages. Two women, if what he has said is correct. Shouldn't be too bad, eh?" Makarov said while flashing him a joking, mischievious grin. Zachariah let out a rather loud groan. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked in a very annoyed tone. "Quite." was the master's response. After a short while of walking, they eventually reached their destination. While not quite as big as their own guild hall, it was still a mighty impressive construction. Makarov went up to the door, used his magic to make his hand larger and delivered a couple of strong knocks on the door. Moments after, it was opened by a young woman with snow-white hair, amber eyes and a small tattooon her forehead. "Ah, sir Makarov, pleasure to have you over." She said without ever even hinting at a smile. She turned her stern gaze towards the young man behind him. "And this is...". Zachariah was already regretting agreeing to team up with anyone else. He watched as Makarov was treated by a stern looking woman. He tensed as the woman turned her gaze on him and asked who he was" normally my name would be of no concern of you but if you must know my name is Zachariah" he said narrowing his golden eyes. Makarov cleared his thought" I assume your master is waiting for us. We'll be on our way to see him. There is much to discuss." Zachariah followed Master Makarov but kept his eye locked on the silver haired woman. He didn't know what to make of her but he didn't understand why he was working with a rival. Once they had walked away, he raised his voice" master, this Guild are our rivals. Why am I working with two of those who we compete with for work?" Makarov stopped" this situation means more then petty Guild competitions. Even though we come from different guilds,that doesn't make us enemies". Zachariah stayed quiet as they walked into a grand room. Two men were sitting down at opposite ends of a desk. One of them was Hotoke Boneweaver, the Dyrad Locks Guild master. The other man was a mystery to Zachariah. He was of medium height, was partially bald and wore a expensive Italian silk suit. The man stood in a rush and offered his hand to Zachariah" you must be the Fairytail wizard! I'm so happy to see you!" Please, call me Harold. I am the one who sent out the call. My dear daughter has been abducted!" Hotoke stood as well "Now now, mr. Harold, I understand that you are in a very frightening position as of now, but we are here to help and it will be far easier if you try to calm down.". Harold felt ashamed of his innapopriate behavior and returned to his seat after giving the two Fairy Tail wizards a bow. Feeling pleased, Hotoke took a couple of steps until he was no longer behind his desk. He gave the tw wizards bow out of common courtesy, which the two wizards returned, one more displeased with it than the other. Hotoke gave a kind smile at Zachariah, who silently observed the man's rainbow hair. Not ony was it in the colors of the rainbow, but it shifted in color as well. How does it do that? Zachariah thought. "It's nice to meet you both. Now if you will kindly pardon me for just a moment, i'm going to fetch your two companions. I'll be back in a moment." he said and walked throught he door behind the two mages. The man called Harold was clearly under a lot of stress and discomfort as he sat in his chair, shaking like an autumn leaf.. Hotoke came back in with the same woman from before and two whom Zachariah didn't know. Hotoke cleared his throat "allow me to introduce Sol and Luna Akemi" he said guesturing to the two new women. Luna was almost something of an eyesore as women goes. Her skin was rough and scarred, her eyes were cold and she held little to no grace. As she eyed Zachariah from top to toe she seemed less than impressed and didn't do anything else. Sol, on the other hand, smiled and extended her hand. "Greetings, it is a pleasure to make your aquintance. As you just heard I'm Sol. What's your name?" Zachariah gripped her hand and shook it" Zachariah" he said coldly. If she noticed the coldness of his voice, she did not make any signs of it. "A pleasure Zachariah. Hm... Zachariah. I must say, it is quite the mouthful. Mind If i just call you Zach?" she added. Zachariah shrugged" honestly, I don't care. Do as you please" he said. Makarov cleared his throa t"you three already know a bit what's going on. We shall allow mr. Harold here tell you the full details". Harold nodded nervously" well. .. My daughter's name is Haru. She is a young and kind young woman who was loved by all. One day as she was making her way to the town, she never came back home. We searched endlessly for her but we couldn't find her. Our fears then became intensified as we figured out what had happened." he said. Hotoke nodded. "The kidnapping, yes. But how did you figure it out?". "We recieved a ransom note from the kidnappers." "Who was it from?" Asked Makarov. "*gulp* Hydra Soul." The air got colder as everyone took the name in. Zachariah smirked "Sounds good to me. Sounds like this actually might be worth my time". Luna gave him a stern look "I'm just going to assume that you have cotton in your ears and did not fully comprehend what he said. Hydras Soul is one of the top dark guilds out there as of this moment." she then looked looked at Harold "And all your offering is half a million jewels? That's far too little". Sol nodded in agreement "I agree with my sister. This should most certainly be a S-Rank mission yet you are trying to pass it off as a regular one. Not only that, you would have us try to take on an entire guild with just three people. The reward isn't nearly enough to compensate for the danger we will take on. But I think we should also get Zach's opinion." Zachariah narrowed his gold eyes at Harold "interesting you failed to mention this. If we are to do all this work, the reward should be double, at the least". Harold became as pale as a ghost. "Forgive me, ladies and gentlemen, but i can't afford to offer you more than that. I'm not as fortunate as i once was and I just simply couldn't afford a higher prize than this." He said while trembling. Zachariah looked towards his own master and then Hotoke, expecting them to reject this mission at any given moment. But such was not the case, instead of a frown, there was an almost giddy grin on his features. He quickly killed off the grin though as he started to speak. "I think there is a way around that, friends." Everyone turned around to face him. "My dear Akemi sisters have been granted the title of Night Witches. A title as good as any s-rank around here. So we have that covered. As for the payment. Harold, you used to own a successful mining business, did you not?" "I did. Though i am sad to say that I lost it some time ago." "And in one of those excavations you made a certain discovery. An heavily eternano enhanced piece of amber. I desire that stone, Harold." "So you want it instead of the payment?" Hotoke shook his head. "No, the stone and the money will be the payment for this mission. The jewels will go to Fairy Tail and the stone to Dryad Locks. Do we have ourselves a deal?". Harold was hesitant, but knowing there was no other way, he just had to accept. Hotoke absolutely beamed, and it would also seem that the hair was shifting in color at an accelerated rate. "Excellent. I'll have my girls prepared for travel shortly. Last rumors i heard of Hydra Soul was that they are heading towards the eastern borders towards Bosco. You must stop them before they cross that border. Understood?" "Yes, master!" Said the two women. Makarov smiled at Zachariah "Well boy, let's get you ready to go". Zachariah smirked" I'm already ready. Only things I own are my swords and the clothes on my back. I'll be waiting outside" he said standing up and heading outside. "Accompany him, Makarov. There will be time for talk later." Said Hotoke. Makarov nodded and followed Zach. Hotoke nodded for Harold to leave and so, there was only Hotoke and the three women left in the room. "Listen to me very carefully, girls. It is crucial that we obtain that stone. As of this moment, the only thing this guild can pride itself over is that we have the only Gem-Make mage in the kingdom. I do not want this style to spread to other guilds or people. So succeed and bring the amber to me." "We will not dissappoint you, Hotoke." Said Luna. "We shall prevail." Zachariah walked by Master Makarov silently. The master stopped" well, what did you make of the whole thing?" Zachariah narrowed his eyes" hmph, I say let the wealthy brat perish. If she got herself captured by Hydra Soul then what good is she?" Makarov pondered what Zachariah said" what if it were one of your fellow members of the Guild?" Zachariah thought then shrugged" I would do whatever you told me Master. " Makarov stpopped walking" what do you think of your temporay comrades?" He asked, eager to get into the mind of his newest member. Zachariah narrowed his eyes" That Luna woman really needs to watch her tongue. I know what Hydra Soul is all about. Before I joined Fairytail, I did jobs for low lives for such as them. I was a bounty hunter, and a damn good one at that. I never did a job for them directly but for a few monthes I was employed by them". Makarov started walking again step in step with Zachariah" what was it like?" Zachariah's face contorted into a snarl" those peices of trash owe me money. Trust a dark Guild not to honor their word." They exited the Dryad Locks Guild Hall and Makarov faced Zachariah" young man I wish you the best of luck. Remember success on this mission is quite important so I expect you to do what you have to in order to get the girl back." Zachariah nodded" yes sir. I assure you, those Hydra Soul guys are in or a beat down." Makarov nodded" I don't doubt you but before you leave allow me to give you some parting advice. Try to get along with your companions. Who knows, maybe one will take a fancy to you?" he said a amused smile on his face. Zachariah rolled his eyes" yeah, never gonna happen". Makarov smiled" good luck young man" he said walking back to the Fairytail Guild hall. Soon after Luna and Sol met up with him. Zachariah nodded to them, his face unreadable as always. Luna gave him a cold look" do you know the way to Bosco?" She asked. Zachariah shook his head" never been out that way. All jobs I've done were local". Luna sighed " i guess me and my sister will have to lead the way. Please tell me you'll end up helping in some way." Zachariah snorted " just wait until we get into battle." he said. Sol nudged Luna" be nice. Give the man a chance sIs. Gosh, lighten up" She said. Luna snorted and whirled around" ok let's go. We don't have all day". Zachariah followed the women as they started traveling towards Bosco. However, a couple of hours into their travel, once they had long since left Magnolia from sight, twenty-two people dressed in all black surrounded them. Zachariah looked around" look to be common thieves. Shouldn't take too long" Luna remained unphased. "thanks for the observation." Sol sighed "give it a rest". The thieves were laughing" alright, hand over all your valuables and you won't get hurt". Zachariah rolled his eyes" worthless" he said, his hands beginning to glow with light energy. He extended his arms" milky way!"He yelled. Several beams of light shot from his hands, taking out ten of them. Zachariah smirked and looked at the women" I'll leave the rest to you" he said coldly. Luna looked mildly impressed with Zachaiah's actions. "Not bad, but considering how weak they are, i would have expected you to at least be able to clear them out by yourself. Oh well, we can't all be perfect. Starfall!" Luna cried out. And suddenly, raining down from the skies in the gloomy and dark, clouded sky, amongst the dropplets of water fell shimmering bolts of pink tinted light in a rain of dazzling pink death, effectively whiping out the remaining twelve. "Well done, dear Sister of mine." Said Sol while giving a light and polite applause. "And you handled yourself quite well too, Zach. Pehaps you could demonstrate more of your skills to us later?" Sol said sweetly. Zachariah raised an eyebrow" I held back for your sake, didn't want to hog all the fun. But if you really want to see what I'm capable of, who am I to object? I'm always eager to show off my Cosmo magic. But running my mouth ain't my style." He formed his arms into a X, his palms facing out. His hands began to flow with bright light energy" Moon shatter!" Several orbs of light flew from his hands attacking all downed thieves. They exploded on impact. Zachariah smirked" what utter trash." He said coldly stepping over the bodies. He stopped by one of the thieves who opened a eye while groaning. he had a frightened look about him" oh crap we just picked a fight with the Night Witches and the Dark Bounty Hunter . Zachariah's face contorted into a scowl" what did you just say boy. I was gonna let you go but now, I'm gonna turn your lights off for good". He said extending a hand and dark energy swirling around. He was just moments from únleashing his spell when he felt a hand grasp him around his wrist and pulled it upwards. He turned around to face the one who had interrupted him, finding Sol standing there, her warm and kind features gone and in it's place, a stern, harsh and disappointed look. "That's not how we do things.". Zachariah yanked his hand free from her grasp. "Let's just go then." he said. The trio marched on towards Bosco without much more incident. While Sol and Luna talked, Zachariah didn't say a word, just kept walking, not happy with how early the fighting earlier had ended. Zachariah wasn't concerned about Hydra Soul at all, he had never known a Dark Guild able to actually pull anything off. Zachariah reached into his leather jacket pocket and took out a flask filled with alcohol. He opened it and took a long drink of the flask then put it back in his pocket. Zachariah looked at the sun" it seems we are running out of daylight. I propose we keep moving through the night" he said in his cold voice. Sol turned her attention from her sister to Zachariah, her soft features once again growing stern. "That is really not an option right now. Me and Luna have been awake for over two days straight. We need a rest or we could collapse at any given moment, rendering ourselves useless and you alone. And before you suggest that you move on ahead, let me just tell you that you can forget it. At the risk of us getting lost while separated, it is simply not worth it. No, we will walk for another hour, then we will set up camp for the night." Sol said and immediately returned her focus to her sister Zachariah shot Sol a cold glare" maybe you two shouldn't have done that. We don't know how close Hydra Soul is to Bosco and if they cross over there, it's gonna be a whole different ball game. But if you really need rest, we'll stop but at first light, with or without you, I'm taking off." Luna gave Sol a who does this guy think he is? look. They walked for another hour before stopping in the woods at Zachadiah's request. Sol sighed" why can't we see if someone will take us in for the night?" Zachariah looked at her" Cuz we can't be sure if Hydra has spies around here or not. Even if we tell no one of our objective, we are from two diffrent Guilds. If we do run into someone employed by Hydra Soul, their know what's up". Luna green stern" well then, it's best to make a shelter then". Zachariah shook his jead" we're only staying here for the night and we're close to Hydra Soul territory. Best to just make a fire and sleep in the open." Sol raised an eyebrow" how do you know so much about their operations? We're you once apart of tnem?" Zachariah shook his head" not exactly. I'll go into detail later but for now, let's just say I was employed by them" He said gathering dry wood for the fire. Fifteen minutes later a roaring fire is in place and all three were sitting by it. "You've got explaining to do"Luna said sharply. Zachariah looked at her" of course, although there's not much to tell. I used to be a bounty hunter for the Dark Guilds, althouh, I gave it up due to never being paid by any of them. That and I got tore up pretty bad only a few monthes ago. Messed up my left shoulder so bad, I was told it will never be fully healed. Now, to more important busniess. We need to discuss a plan of attack" Luna nodded" I think that's the first smart thing you've said. I think we should ambush them" Sol thought" maybe, discuss ourselves as members, find the daughter and try to sneak then out?" Zachariah poked the fire with a stick" a direct attack is our best approach. Dark Guilds expect resistance from Proper Guilds whenever they do anything." Luna glared at him" the three of us attacking the whole Guild?! That's crazy, that's suicide! Hydra Soul is dangerous, I'd think you would know that". Zachariah looked at the stars" i know their strong but you two are, what did he say, Night Witches? Either way, trust me, the majority of the Guild have got nothing on you, if you are deserving of your rank that is. What we need to be wary of are the three top commander in chiefs. They are also known as the Triple Towers. I'm unsure of what magic they use, but their scary strong, and their triplets on top of that. I'm sure their Guild Master will be with them as well" Luna gave Zachariah an interested look. "Do you know who it is? As far as I know no one outside of Hydra Soul knows the masters identity." Zachariah finger the silver chain he wore around his neck "I never talked with the Master, I only spoke with the Commander in chiefs but I know the Hydra Soul Master can project enemies thoughts in a projection that everyone can see. That's all I know" Sol gave him a nod of understanding. Her gaze then drifted until it rested upon the sight of Zachariah fingering his chain. "Where did you get that little trinket? Very fine craftsmanship. It can't have been cheap". Zachariah looked at her a bit confused until it clicked. "This? The man who taught me how to use my magic gave it to me for surpassing him when I was only a child. His name was Slade." Sol's smile remained the same. She watched him playing with his necklace and for a moment, she did not see her companion, instead she saw someone else. Someone she held very dear. "Our master wears something similar. Just with one extra decoration. He says that it was a gift from his mother when he was young. What is your relationship to Slade?" Zachariah turned his attention towards Sol. "I owe him my life. When I was a child, I was taken away and forced to fight in an underground fight club. That's where I met him. He is the only father figure I've ever had. However, I haven't seen my old mentor in years. One day, he tried to sneak me out but something went wrong. The owners of the fight club found us. Even though I had already surpassed him at this point, I was heavily wounded due to a previous altercation. He bought time while I escaped. I haven't heard from him since. I presume him to be dead." Sol opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it once she thought things through. She closed her eyes and lowered her head in a humble manner. "Forgive me, I didn't know that this was a sensitive topic, nor did i intend to bring any bad memories to the surface. If you so desire, we can speak about something else." Luna's stoic expression softened ever so slightly. So, he actually has a reason for being such a brat. She thought. Luna considered how hard it most likely is to be raised in such conditions. She knew very well about what the underground arena's of Bosco were like. It's an even worse position to be in than being a typical gladiator. A good gladiator can recive good treatment for their deeds. And underground brat never got that luxury, no matter their skill. Zachariah looked at Sol" hmph. I never said their were bad memories." He engulfed himself in light energy, a habit he had when he got worked up which was rare for him" but we should get back on topic. If we don't prepare ourselves for the three Hydra Soul Comander in Chiefs, we don't stand a chance in hell. I'll tell you all I know about them. " the magic energy subsided." Anyway, there is one who I beileve uses posion make magic, she's known as Jezebel. Another one of the Commander in Chiefs is known as Ashley, I beileve she's a celestial wizard and the last one Viola. I'm not sure what magic she uses. However she is said to be the strongest of the three. You've reached the end of my infomation of Hydra Soul. That being said, I think I'll go ahead and go after Natasha. I'll leave you two to play rock, paper siccors to determine which one of you fights who. Now then, unless either of you have anything to say, I'm going to take watch. Don't bother with sleeping in shifts, if you two have been awake for two days, then you'd just end up falling asleep" he said, waiting to see if either of them had something to say. "Hm, fool." said Luna. "We don't work that way. We simply pick our line-up of opponents and then work flawlessly in sync to get the best results out of it. But as for the strategy, I think we would have a better chance if we worked with a diversion strategy. Me and Sol can just waltz through the entrance and cause some havoc. And while we are on that, you search for their leaders, as well as Haru. Once you find her, put yourself between her and them, hold them off for as long as you can until we can come as back up. Although, if you could clear them out yourself, that would also be much appreciated." Zachariah narrowed his eyes at Luna" please, I could take them all out at once but I know you doubt me. Like I said just talking isn't my style, and normally, showing off isn't either. But to be honest, I really need to blow off steam" he said standing up. He created a orb of darkness the size of a volleyball then made a orb of light energy the same sized. He combined the two" one of my best techniques, the Planet Destruction Cannon" he said, consuming the combined orb and turning his head towards the sky and opened his mouth, firing a large beam into the sky. Once it reached the night sky, ot exploded, creating a massive explosion in the sky. Zachariah watched the massive explosion he had created die away coldly. That spell packs the power to annlihate an entire village, ''he thought. Zachariah sat back down, not being able to speak for awhile due to his Spells after affect. Luna just sat and stared at Zachariah and the spell that he just performed, looking thoroughly unimpressed. "Great work. I'll be shocked if not half the continent now knows that we are here now." Sol gave Luna a stern look at first but then softened. "I fear that there is a point to Luna's statement. At this point, we can not risk our opponents figuring out where we are too soon or it could put everything at risk." Zachariah glared at them both" like i care. This mission matters not to me, I couldn't care less about the rich little brat. She should be put down for allowing herself to be captured by a dark guild. I only agreed so I can destroy Hydra Soul myself. That's the only reason I even agreed to this stupid job. Besides, the rich old man is clearly a liar. He said he couldn't afford a higher reward but i could tell he was lying. For one fhem, he didn't look us in the eye, that's a sure sign right there. Also, it took him this long to report his daughter missing? Hmph. As soon as I get back, I going to beat the truth out of the old geezer. He's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is. But first, I'm gonna find the Hydra Soul guild hall, destroy it, then take a piss on the ashes. Now seeing how you two seemingly need sleep because you were up for two days, I'll take watch. I'm leaving first light, with or without you. If there is one thing I hate, it's having to work with others" he said standing up. He pulled his flask from his pocket and drained what was left in it. He threw the risk at a tree trunk, shattering it. He climbed a tree to take watch from. "Well ain't he the chipper one." Luna said. The two of them curled up into balls and slowly fell into slumber. Sol slept soundly through the night, not making a single sound. Her sister on the other hand, grumbled, growled and snored like the loudest hog. If the spell didn't allert anyone, Luna would. Zachariah hopped down from the tree just as the sun began to rise. He prodded both wlmen"wake up. It's late you two. I ain't got all freaking day" Sol groaned"I'm hungry though" while Luna nodded. Zachariah growled" find freaking berries then! Just hurry up, I want to destroy people soon". The two sisters glared at him then walked deeper into the woods. They returned with hands full of berries. Luna and Sol were about to dig in when Zachariah slapped the berries out of their hands. Luna snapped and pushed him" what the hell?!" Zachariah glared at her" you eat those, your gonna die a slow, painful death. Those are poisonous " Sol looked at him" How can you tell?" Zachariah picked up a berry" i live off the woods in Mongolia. I can tell you which berry does what. These berries make you vomit up your own blood for hours till you bleed out. There's nothing edible here, let's get going " The trio went on their way, Zachariah scanning the surrounding area, his heads resting on a sword. Luna glanced at him" expecting trouble?" She asked. Zachariah continued to look around" it's nothing" he said but he didn't sound too sure. They walked into the next town and entered the tavern. Zachariah immediately ordered the most alcoholic beverages they had and scanned the others. His eyes locked on three who each wore the same grey jacket with a symbol that looked like five heads. The symbol for Hydra Soul. Zachariah walked over to them and heard a bit of what they were saying" so, they sent those two '''Night Witches' and a Fairytail wizard after us? Those two women might be a challenge but we can take that Fairytail fool" Zachariah snapped. He tapped one of them on the shoulder and when the Hydra Soul members turned to face him, Zachariah reared back and punch him hard in the face. Sol and Luna stood at the bar, ready to order a little snack to eat and soem beverage to quench their thirst when they heard the sound of a conflict breaking out. One man layed sprawled out on the floor, knocked out. The two others had already risen up from their seats and was ready for a throwdown. Sol and Luna spared eachother a look that said "Let's not get involved.". So they leaned back and allowed Zachariah to do his thing. Zachariah glared at the other two who had gotten up. Quick as lightning, he grabbed one guys head and slammed it aganist the table. The third guy swore" your asking for it, boy!" Zachariah glared at the third guy and gave him a sharp kick in the groin. Zachariah smirked" get up, we are gonna have a little chat' he said grabbing the arm of one and throwing him out the door. Zachariah growled and kicked the man in the ribs" Never. Insult. Fairytail. When. I'm around." He said, each kick getting more brutal. His buddies had recovered and came out to help. Zachariah frowned at other two" get back inside before you get hurt, unless you want a few broken bones the two wizards were about to cast a spell but Zachariah beat them to the punch" Void Lightening! " He said. Shadowy tentacles came from his hand, striking the other two. Zachariah walked over and picked one up by the shirt collar. He drew one of his swords with his other hand " alright, you've got one chance. Where are the rest of your buddies?!" The Hydra Soul wizard trembled" they. . .they got held up. .. . .if you hurry, you should be able to catch them. Now, you'll let me go, right?" Zachariah shook his head" sorry but I've got to make an example of you. This is for insulting Fairytail " he said. The hand holding the other wizard began to glow. He shot all the light energy into his foe's chest which would hav left the Hydra Soul wizard with a hole in his chest had the Dryad wizard Luna intervened. With a bolt of star energy, the two spells canceled eachother out. Zachariah shot Luna an angry glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" "Stopping you from commiting a crime. Dark wizard or not, murder is a crime. So unless you wish for the magic council to apprehend you, i suggest that you let this one go." She said as she then turned her attention to the dark wizard. "As for you, i suggest you defect from your guild immediately. I can't assure your safety if we cross paths again." Zach hesitated but eventually let the wizards go as they ran for their lives. Zachariah walked back in and finished his drink, noticing eyes were on him" what?!"he snapped. Everyone quickly looked away and Zachariah looked at the bartender" keep them coming" he said. Zachariah drained drink after drink. After his eight one he passed out drunk. Sol sighed. "What are we gonna do with this guy?" she said as she took the last bite out of her meal. "Well, atleast we now know more precisely where we can find the guild. I suggest we move on before it gets too late. Even with that warning, if they ran back to the guild and alert them of our presence, things could get difficult and hectic very fast." "So what about him?" Luna asked for a pen and paper. She wrote a message stating that they had moved ahead and will begin their assault on the dark guild if he is not quick enough to join them. She then payed for a room where he could wait out his drunken sleep in peace. Once he was safe in the room, the two sister were on their way. Zachariah woke up a couple hours later with a head splitting headache" i freaking hate hangovers. Why the hell do I keep drinking like that? You'd think I'd have learned you lesson after last time. Wait, where am i?" He sat up and winced. He noticed he was in a room and sat up" a bed? I havent had a bed since. . . .well never" His door opened and he narrowed his eyes. It was one of the tavern workers" oh your awake. I was told to give this to you" she said handing Zachariah Luna's note" oh you witch!!!!" He yelled. He ran out of the tavern" you are not taking my prey from me. You better pray I'm in a good mood once I catch up, or I'm kicking you in the face!" He yelled. Meanwhile, deep in the woodlands, three female wizards with cloaks over their heads and bearing the Hydra Soul Guild symbol were talking. One spoke" so, it seems they will reach us. This Dyrad Locks Soul S class wizzards, and that drunk of a family tail wizard." Another chuckled" so the rumors are true. Our old friend did join Fairy Tail." The third scoffed" it matters not. Those two Dyrad Locks wizards are our greatest threat. Even so, I shall take care of that fairy tail dog." Sol and Luna sat perched on top of branch, gazing down upon the fields below them. Gathered outside a cave's entrance was a small group of seemingly inconspicuous group of mages. They wouldn't really have had a reason to belive them to be the guild they were searching for if it wasn't for those few idiots that still traveled in cloaks with their guild marks on. "So... How are we gonna go about this?" Luna asked. "I'm not too sure myself. From what we know of them they will be far to dangerous for us to engage on our own. If Zachariah was here we might have had a better chance." Sol answered. "Not gonna argue with that... So what are we gonna do?" Sol pondered the possibilities for a good long while when suddenly she heard rapid footsteps coming up from behind them. Sol gestured up and they both climbed higher up and tried their best to hide themselves up there in case that it was a foe. When they looked down they saw that it was Zachariah who was closing in on their general area. "And look who it is." Whispered Sol. She then looked towards her sister, who gave her a knowing smile. "I know what to do. Here is the plan." Zachariah spotted the cave and smirked" they really never could disguise their hiding places" he said walking closer. However someone appeared behind him, wearing a black hood over her face" it's been a long time, Zachariah. Pity you left us so soon." Unaware of Luna and Sol possibly listening in to their conversation, Zachariah turned around" Viola. . You must have a death wish showing your face around me". Viola smirked" it's been too long. When was the last time we spoke?" Zachariah reached for one of his swords" it was. .. oh right, when you stabbed me with a rusty dagger!" Viola didn't seem fazed" you act like i almost killed you". Zachariah growled" that's because you did. There was also posion on that blade" Viola laughed slightly" oh dear, you do have a good memory. Don't you remember all the good times we shared? When we would sit under our favorite tree and talk until it was pitch black? Or when the two of us talked about running away together and starting a family?" Zachariah snarled" Silence!!" He yelled. Viola smiled" look, I know me and you have a history but why don't you come back? It'd be great to have you back abaord. Screw Fairy Tail. " Zachariah frowned"let me think about it" before turning his back to her and and pretended to take to other people"what do you guys think? I think it's smart, she might have changed. Hey, shut up! She mightve. I'm sure her stabbing me was just an accident, same with the time she almost blew me up. Along with that time she tried to posion me when I was drunk. But you know, there's no way she intentionally did that " before turning back to face her" here's my answer" he said before shaking Viola's hand. . .before spitting in her mouth Viola gagged and backed up. Zachariah reared back and punched her hard in the face before grabbing her neck and squeezing" tell your firends, I'm giving them fifteen minutes to get ready. Cuz when I'm ready, I'm killing everyone there, pissing on their bodies, then burning them. I'll also be blowing up your guild hall and pissing in the ashes and I'll be getting wasted while I'll do it." Viola backed up, angry" your gonna get yours" she hissed before disappearing. Zachariah waited 2.5 seconds before chugging out of his flask, pulling out two swords and shrugging" screw this, I'm going in. Good lord I've been wanting to cause anarchy for so long" he chcukled, glad he seemed to beat Luna and Sol to the punch, not knowing nor caring they were nearby